


反枕之处 NC17

by Beheritoo



Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo





	反枕之处 NC17

反枕之处 NC17

 

Warnings：蝶狼、有抹布

 

男人从梦中惊醒，汗浸湿了整片后背。夜凉如水，夏风拂动烛火渗进他的骨髓，他徒然感到一阵寒冷，颤巍巍地抱紧了自己。

 

刚被枭捡到时，他只有十几岁，六神无主，如同战场上死了主人的刀，成了无用的废铁。倘若没有机缘巧合被人发现，便会锈死在土地中成为一抔破碎的肥料。

 

在蝶夫人的幻境中，手持刀剑的人向着狼涌来。楔丸斩过去茫然地斩在虚无中，划出一道道风的痕迹。碰到刀尖的士兵化为白烟消失，可随即又有新的敌人填补上空缺。  
狼感到应接不暇，他勉强抵抗着，一轮又一轮的攻击，直至被逼迫到角落。  
最终所有幻影走向湮灭，闪亮的光点漂浮着击中狼的身体，他喉头一甜，跪倒在地上，醒来时已是第二日清晨。

那天夜里他做了噩梦。举着火把的人冲进宅邸的暗道，照亮他周围的一片黄土。火光冲天，很快就有人发现了蜷缩的狼。为首的男人，抓起他的头发砸向粗糙的砖墙。头晕目眩中他看到矗立的雕像，佛陀威严温柔，右肩上落着红翅的蝶。

狼的视力极好，他远远便能看到那对煽动的翅膀，这轻巧美丽的生物也长着倒勾和刺。他的双眼因迷住磷粉而陷入黑暗，有段时日里他竟惧怕起螭虫。

“你经历的都是幻觉，是你的恐惧。”女人的手里剑划过狼的左眼，如同义父为他命名，也是拾回他的那一天所做的事情。尖端划过旧伤，重复的是戒律铭文。人的自愈总是有限度的，总有一天这道疤也成了狼的一部分。而她温柔的指腹同样也划过他右侧的面颊，留给这匹幼狼的回忆中屈指可数的温柔。

"那些幻觉是忍者的噩梦，学习幻术首先应当先认清自己。"

 

——他们抓住他，就像抓住一条叛逃的家犬。半裸着的男人们手持武器靠近他，浑身散发着血的味道。狼的额角也有血流下来，视野中便是一片猩红。为首的武士用尖刀挑起狼的下巴，欣赏战利品一般，将他沾血的面容展现在火光中。所有人都看清的他的脸，而狼的眼睛逐一扫过他们，失焦的瞳仁里没有人的影子。  
有人粗暴地夺走他的围巾，勒到颈项深处，混着血的眼泪也落了下来。这都是蝶夫人的制造的幻境，他安慰自己想道，撑过了训练，一切都会好起来，他会在平田宅邸的卧房中醒来，身边留有蝶的手信。接着，未经润色的插入痛到狼近乎昏厥。他想着，幻境总要有个尽头的，如果撑到黎明，这一切就都成了克服者的功勋。

 

火烧起来了，梁柱和墙壁烧得火热，烫在狼光裸的后背上。有人抱起狼的腰肢，使他跪趴在地上，以便于容纳更多根阴茎。地面同样滚烫，他的膝盖落到上面，顷刻间烫出卵石的形状。暴戾的性体现在他身上，在他的背后驰骋。他不做声，迎来的只能是另一位施暴者的阴茎——它已经拍打到了狼的脸上。“丧家的狗啊，”身后的人抓起狼的头发迫使他反弓着腰抬头面对肮脏的肉体，而早已被开拓到吞下一根阴茎的后穴，此刻正要接纳另一个人粗糙的手指，“不论上下两张嘴，总是要再多吞下一根，毕竟还有那么多人在等候着呢。”言罢他歪了上半身，让更多无餍的视线落到狼的身体上。带有指甲的手指在狼的身体内搅动，他能感受到脆弱的肉壁被划伤，高高肿起又要被迫为新进的指节让路。  
备受凌辱者的双腿已经无法合拢，他的后穴被撑开到极限，勉强容纳下另一个人的欲望。我也许永远无法战胜这一切，只是在狼狈地经历它们。狼想，他的手心和膝盖被烫坏了，血蒸腾散去，裹在骨头上的只剩一滩肉糜。狼放弃了，他无法昏厥，只能被动地承受着凌辱。他开始纵容自己，伏在胯下吞吃起面庞上腥臊的性器。

 

即使在涣散的神经中狼依然没有丢失他的感官，钢弦划过空气的声音穿过嘈杂的欢爱，刺到狼的耳膜上。周遭的人的躯体化成青烟，他轻轻一挣便脱离了束缚。但是疼痛远没有结束，他依然能感受到后穴和双腿的酸软，仿佛所有暴行都曾真切的施加到他的身上。

蝶夫人站在这个摇摇欲坠的男人的头顶上，如同一口铡刀，居高临下地审视着他。即便狼的脑内早已警铃大作，但他还是晚了几秒。义父曾授予的忍者箴言中提到——谨防出现在头上的敌人。  
那女人轻盈地跳起，她的膝盖降下来，锁住狼的喉咙，那膝弯中的空隙愈发狭窄，天旋地转间又将他摔在地上。狼感觉喉咙痛极了，咔地一声脆响，他的视野在窒息中灌入了浓稠的黑暗。一只脚踩在他的后脑上，模糊中有声音传来，  
“你只不过是条小狗而已啊。”

 

再也没有人告诉这被称为幼犬的男人他所经历的都是幻觉了。他的恩师与义父全部离他而去，他的主人身陷囹圄，所有朝露都迎来黎明，而瘴气则在萤火中获得平复。他的手指企图向着老师的方向伸出毫厘，可痛的实感很快制止了他，蝶夫人的手里剑碾碎了他最后一丝意识。

 

在狼的身首分离的梦中，他被闪着冷眼的幻觉刺痛，永远无法更进一步了。但痛苦又使他脱离了肉体的坟冢，他醒来时，在一片冰冷的兴奋中颤栗。狼颤巍巍地站起来，碰到手持红伞的女人留下的信。地牢的守卫刚刚离开，他径直冲过去，无心理会后穴中缓缓流出的余温尚存的精液。他的身体不自主地微微颤抖，如同抓住救命稻草般攥紧了信纸。

 

Fin.

太想写阿蝶了..


End file.
